7 Colors of the Rainbow
by Hoshi Sukai
Summary: A oneshot collection of the seven canon couples from Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, each representing a special color of the rainbow. Seventh Chapter: Purple, Couple: Heiji x Kazuha
1. Red

Colors of the Rainbow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DC/CC, or any of the characters that you may recognize in this story.

It's my first attempt in trying to make a multi-chapter series, please enjoy!

**Color: Red**

**Pairing: ShinichixRan**

* * *

"According to my deduction, you are the murderer, Mrs. Hamada," Ran watched silently through yet another one of Shinichi's cases as she stood under a shadowing oak tree.

Usually, she wasn't the one to complain.

Usually, she wasn't the one to be annoyed and tap her foot in impatience.

But, really? Does he have to bump into a blood-related case on every single one of their dates together? It wasn't the first, Ran defended her position as she watched the scene with a frown; she couldn't even count the times they had encountered a murder or kidnapping right when a kiss was supposed to happen.

She blushed, thinking how that, once, their lips were moments apart when a scream echoed in the air. Baka, she scolded herself, and instead directed her attention to the mystery freak in front of her, who apparently was wrapping it up at last.

"No wonder he's the high school detective, Kudo Shinichi."

"Kyaa! I'm so jealous of the girl next to him!"

"Hey, isn't she the karate champion, Mouri Ran?"

"You mean the daughter of the Sleeping Kogoro? Cool!"

If Ran hadn't been wearing such expensive clothes and trying to retain her anger, then perhaps those gossipers would have the first-chair experience of feeling one of her karate kicks themselves. She looked at Shinichi, who came running over to her with a big grin.

"I'm done!" he stopped and smiled obliviously, "Let's continue our date!" Ran's eyes twitched. It was strange how such a smart detective could be so blank on getting the mood in the air. Maybe she couldn't blame him on that, since there_ was_ no mood today.

"After that, Shinichi?" she glared at him, then gave a big sarcastic remark, "Unfortunately, I don't feel like going picnicking in the park after a _murder_ just occurred."

"It was a hard case," he grinned foolishly, following her footsteps as Ran walked off, "I mean, that lady was pretty smart to hide the weapon under the coals of the barbeque grill. The evidence would've been burned if..." Idiot, she rolled her eyes.

But then, Ran felt like an idiot herself that day. Had she really been hoping that a date with Shinichi would not involve bloody scenes and police cars? She shivered at the thoughts.

"What's wrong, Ran?" Shinichi's voice pulled her back to present, "You seem so grouchy today." So, he finally noticed.

"How many cases does it make now, Shinichi?" she sighed, "Isn't there one time that we can actually go on a normal date, without encountering those things?" And she had such high hopes for this one too, Ran thought with a sullen look as she remembered that they had left the food-filled picnic basket at the crime scene.

He was silent for a moment, making Ran pause her steps. She looked back, and noticed for once that Shinichi had an earnest look in his eyes.

"Are you mad?" he asked, no longer holding the teenage boy grin that Ran saw him have every moment since the ending of the case.

Her anger hadn't exactly subsided as she answered sourly, "After, what, the fourth murder case related date this month? Probably, Shinichi, probably." Her eyes softened a bit as she noticed Shinichi's quietness.

"Here," he took her hand suddenly, surprising the brown-haired girl, "I'll make up for today. Follow me."

"W-wait," she blushed as she looked at how his hands clasped so easily over hers, "Where are we going?" Shinichi didn't answer, but instead ran on with such a speed that no one could doubt he was a devoted soccer player.

"Look at the sky, Ran." They stopped at the middle of a empty bridge. Ran looked past the small rivers and rocks, above the buildings and birds, and found a sight of a brilliant sunset before her. The sun shone in a rich red, reflecting its last rays on each and every piece of Earth.

"A sunset?" Ran could say nothing more as she leaned over the railings to see what was so special about that particular one.

He ignored her stupidly obvious question, and replied, "It marks the end of today. It also hints the beginning of tomorrow. I promise... we'll have our perfect ending sometime in tomorrow, no matter what. So, please, don't be mad."

Was it the Sun? Or was Shinichi really blushing at that moment where the sky was colored with red clouds?

She almost giggled, "You sound so cliché, Shinichi!" The teenage boy seemed like his face couldn't get any more redder at that moment, so Ran added, this time from her heart, "But, I won't be mad anymore." She would keep on wishing with every ounce of her being that tomorrow would be a better day.

After all, red stood for sunsets, which gave way to a new beginning. Also, red was the color of Ran's hoping heart, and with each beat she would have more faith in a beautiful ending for both of them.

* * *

A/N: First chapter, completed! I have the next color pretty much done, but I don't want to ruin the surprise. As an author, I'll just say as a preview that fans of a certain police-officer couple will be delighted by Ch 2: Orange! (haha, it's a bit too obvious ^^) Please tell me how I did in the reviews so that I can improve on my next chapter!

P.S. I think I made Ran sound a little too annoying in this chapter, what do you think?


	2. Orange

Colors of the Rainbow

Yesss! Finally got chapter 2 posted! Sorry for the wait, but I just _had_ to get in a couple other fics beforehand

As always, enjoy! (Yes, I know this fic is wayyy to short for anyone's expectations, but I promise the other ones after this will be better!)

**Color: Orange**

**Couple: SatouxTakagi**

* * *

"Takagi, take him down!" Satou called as they ran down the alleys of a pouring town. Of all the times to find the victim, she thought grimly as she kept her eyes ahead, it had to be on a day that rained cat's and dogs. She felt a shiver creep up her spine as she sneezed.

"Satou-san, are you alright?" the idiot up front looked back with a worried expression as he ran on.

"Keep you eyes on Iyasu!" she yelled. And up ahead, she added, a second too late. A member of the police force, Wataru Takagi, ran into a wall, Satou thought with a skeptical frown, Inspector Megure wouldn't be so happy to know about that.

Then, as she caught up with Takagi, Satou sighed. Staring at the officer who currently lay splattered with rain and mud, she couldn't help but let her anger subside just the littlest bit.

"Great," she groaned to herself, "the culprit ran off." It was going to take days to track him down again. Taking another look at the fallen police officer, she offered a hand, "Here, I'll help you up."

"Thanks," he replied as he patted mud off his pants. "Oh," he looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Are you alright, Satou-san?"

"Better than ever," she remarked sourly. The idea of having the criminal running off always seemed to annoy her.

"We'll catch him next time for sure," he grinned foolishly as he read her expression.

After thinking for a bit and looking off to where the culprit ran off, she sighed and replied, "Yeah. Let's go back to the hotel for today." The weather was really getting to her, Satou thought, usually she would've gone after the criminal in any situation.

"Eh? It's really raining today," he looked up into the sky, only to be met with a face full of water droplets. Then, a blush quickly lit up his face as Takagi took off his jacket and handed it to her, "Here, don't catch a cold."

"W-what aobut you?" she stuttered. Sure she was cold, but Satou wasn't going to just take her fellow policeman's jacket just like that. After all, it wouldn't help if he caught a cold either.

"Don't worry," he replied with a boasting grin, "I won't be a police officer if I'm so easily affected by rain!" Right, she sighed as she took the jacket, but he wouldn't be a police officer if he could ram his head into a brick wall while running. Satou was beginning to doubt her fellow co-worker and boyfriend.

That word made her blush even redder than Takagi.

They walked back in silence, with the adrenaline of chasing a criminal long lost in the rain. Satou wasn't sure who was the first to trip over a puddle, but for some reason she doubted that her own hiking shoes were capable of such feats.

"Aah!" Satou cried as they stumbled over and down into the ground. Now, both were equally drenched in rain.

"At least we look like we actually put an effort into today's chase," Takagi tried to make a joke. It was then that both of them noticed how close they were. Satou was lying against the ground, though Takagi wasn't anywhere further than it either as he held himself from falling on top of her.

A moment of silence passed as chagrin spread onto both of their faces like a disease. It was Takagi who first leaned closer, that Satou knew. But she didn't know what happened after, because both of them were so out of their minds that a kiss followed seconds later. It was nice after such a day, like nothing had ever happened and that they were both oblivious to the world around them.

Orange soon became the symbolic color between them, because only Takagi could comfort Satou through such a fruitless day. And, of course, only Satou could make Takagi feel so warm, no matter if it was rain or snow.

Orange was for reassurance and warmth, like the first rays of sunlight seeping through a pouring sky.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Please let me know how I'm doing so far in this multi-series fic~~

P.S. As a spoiler for the next chapter, Go Teitan Elementary kids! (boy, I sound like a idiot... oh well, doesn't matter, more importantly, go Detective Boys!)


	3. Yellow

Colors of the Rainbow

I'm SOOO sorry for putting this story in a bunched up corner and ignoring it! It's almost finished (on microsoft word, anyways) but I just didn't find the time to edit this chapter and upload it last week...

Anyways, please enjoy this little installation of my Colors of the Rainbow fanfic! (Yes, I know I was going to make the next chapter be longer, but I mean... inspiration comes and goes too fast for me to catch up... sorry again!)

**Chapter 3: Yellow**

**Couple: Mitsuhiko x Ayumi x Genta** (includes a bit of childhood crushes and of friendship)

* * *

"Mitsuhiko-kun! Help me get the boiled eggs away from Genta-kun!" Ayumi's voice rang during lunch break.

"Ayumiii-chann," Genta whined as he hugged the boxes of delights as close to him as possible, "Just let me finish it!"

"You'll get a stomachache if you eat so much!" she scolded him, "Mitsuhiko-kun, where are you?"

"Huh?" the boy mentioned came quickly after hearing Ayumi's voice, and looked at the scene before crossing his arms, "Just let him eat it, Ayumi-chan."

"But it was supposed to be for the whole class!" she complained, looking at the bentos that she made last night with her mother, "Today's White day, but no one got to eat my handmade boiled eggs but Genta-kun!"

"H-handmade?" Mitsuhiko's eyes widened. Unbeknownst to Ayumi at that time, eating her handmade food was one of Kami-sama's greatest gifts to Mitsuhiko and Genta. "Hey! Genta, give me some!" Ayumi watched helplessly as the boys fought over simple boxes of lunch.

"Guys!" she tried to stop the war raging on the playgrounds, "This is lunch time! Let's go eat by the swings, Genta-kun. Mitsuhiko-kun, the teacher is going to see you fighting!" Much to her disappointment, only the physical opposition stopped between the two grade-schoolers, not the mental one.

All throughout lunchtime, Ayumi sighed in misery as the two boys on either side of her glared at each other with venom. Maybe she'll make something else next time, thought the oblivious Ayumi, boiled eggs was apparently the wrong thing to bring.

"Hmff," Genta scoffed, "I was the first to get the boiled eggs! Only Ayumi-chan and I get to eat it!"

"You've got enough in your stomach, Genta!" the other boy bit back, "Right, Ayumi-chan?" Ayumi stayed silent.

"See?" Genta exclaimed, satisfied, "She doesn't agree with you, Mitsuhiko! Don't worry Ayumi-chan, I'll make boiled eggs be on the top of my favorite foods' list!"

"Wasn't it eel rice, Genta?" Mitsuhiko rolled his eyes, "Now you're lying to us, ha!"

"Nuh uh!" Genta shook his head defiantly, "I'm willing to change it for Ayumi-chan!" The twitching of Ayumi's eyes remained unnoticed by the two.

"I'm willing to give my entire collection of books to her! Even the science-fiction ones!" Mitsuhiko replied, determined.

"'Hmff! Why would somebody want those junk?"Wordlessly, Ayumi broke a pair of connected wooden chopsticks, followed by another pair.

"It's for your education, which you lack, Genta!" Mitsuhiko replied, looking smug. Ayumi calmly peeled the last two of her boiled eggs and stuck the chopsticks in either one of them.

"W-what did you say? Get ov-"

Plug, plug.

"Mff!" the two boys, for once, said something in unison as both looked confusingly at Ayumi. She had, during the time that they were arguing, prepared two pairs of chopsticks and two eggs. And, of course, shoved one each into both of their mouths.

"No. More. Arguing!" she stood up, hands still holding onto the egg-connected chopsticks in her hands, "You two are both my friends, so stop fighting! Genta-kun, that's your egg, and Mitsuhiko-kun, that one's yours. You guys better enjoy them!"

Gulp, Gulp.

"B-but what about you, Ayumi-chan?" Genta was the first to speak, considering that he _did_ swallow the entire egg down in one gulp.

"Y-yeah, wasn't that the last t-two eggs?" Mitsuhiko followed right after, though he did have trouble speaking after attempting the same feat Genta had.

Ayumi looked at either one of them quietly, and then broke into a small smile, "As long as you two don't argue, then I'm happy!" To that, the three couldn't help but laugh, no longer holding grudges or anything like that as grins appeared on each of their faces. After all, wasn't that what yellow stood for?

Yellow meant the innocence and golden beauty of childhood, where only happiness and smiles were allowed. Yellow was like the cores of an egg on a shining spring day, where beginnings started and where young hearts bloomed with blissful contentment.

End of chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Chapter three, completed! Yes, yes, I know I still have a long way to go after this (4 more to be exact), but I'll try to update as fast as I can!

Oh, also, I'll usually state on my profile (when I actually edit it) how much I've done so far on this series! So far, I''m still trying to edit my full-of-typos-and-grammar-mistakes chapters (which is ch 4-6) and trying to get some inspiration for my last (which I'm trying to aim into making it voila!) What does that mean? Well, that means that I'll be doing more of reading fics than actually typing fics, sthanks to writer's block.

Oh well, anyhow, to keep you guys anticipated (which I hope is actually working), I'll say as a small preview for ch 4 that there's going to be a fluffy adult couple (hint, detective x lawyer, hint) in it!

P.S. That does NOT mean that there's adult content in it, since I try pretty hard to make my writing fit for all ages~

Whew, that was a long A/N (for a lazy person like me...) Anyhow, please review and give your thoughts on the storyline!

_Remember, I still need ideas to make up for my lack of inspiration! Please suggest any couple that you will like to see and I'll be sure to look them over~~_


	4. Green

Colors of the Rainbow

The fourth installation to my multi chap fic is finally up~ This one did take a while for me to edit, and with finals and studying these days, I couldn't find any time to put it up until the weekends

Sorry for the late update, but please enjoy this chapter and leave reviews~ ^^

**Color: Green**

**Couple: Eri x Kogoro**

* * *

"Ran! What's the meaning of this?" Kisaki Eri watched in faint amusement as her 'husband', Mouri Kogoro, complained on the phone with their daughter, Ran.

"Well?" she perked up her eyebrow as the detective grumbled and snapped the phone close, "What did she say? And, that's my phone that you're trying to toss into the pond, you know." Leave it to the great Sleeping Kogoro to forget to bring his own.

"Here," he tossed it back to her, who caught it with ease, "Ran's been up to one of her schemes again." Eri sighed. She couldn't blame her, but Ran ought to know that it would take more than a simple date at the park to revive Kogoro and her pointless relationship.

She adjusted her glasses, "That Ran, I thought it was something important so I canceled all of my clients for the day."

"There's no cases for me today anyhow," Kogoro shrugged. Then, his eyes widened considerably at the picnic basket a few feet away, or rather, the bottle sticking out from it. Well, Eri could understand why. "There's nothing for us to do today, so why not make use of Ran's efforts?" he looked jolly, "She even prepared beer!"

"It's champagne," she shook her head. Apparently, it hadn't mattered much to the detective. To him, alcohol was alcohol. "Let's drink then," she shrugged, taking out two glass cups as Kogoro struggled futilely to pull open the bottle, "There should be a wine opener in there somewhere." Seeing that she was ignored, she sighed again, and opened the basket.

"Wine opener! That's it!" Kogoro seemed to had finally realized something as he took the basket from her, who was going through calmly, and rather simply shook the thing upside down. This was partially why they lived separately, Eri thought with a roll of her eyes.

"I think I've found it," she held the opener up after looking for long minutes through the pile of mess on the grass. There were candles, roses, Italian bread, and so many other things that you just wouldn't bring to a picnic. Sonoko must had helped prepare the basket, Eri noted.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed in a roaring voice. She sighed as he took the opener and wrestled with the champagne bottle again.

Splash! Eri couldn't help but laugh at the face of her husband, which was coated by a thick mask of foam. He opened it, at least.

"Need help?" she tried to hider her smile as Kogoro frantically groped for a napkin, all the while muttering about Ran's poorly-bought wine. It was him who was shaking and wrestling with it in the first place, she shook her head.

"Here," Eri felt like a mother tending to a reckless child as she wiped the foam off her husband's face. She was almost done when suddenly, Kogoro grabbed her wrist.

"Did you loose the ring again?" he frowned, looking oddly ridiculous still having a half-shaven face. She examined her hand too, and noticed that he was right for once.

"Strange," she murmured to herself, "I had it when I came, though." Ah, the picnic basket, she thought grimly. That's where she lost it.

"Aren't you going to look for it?" he grumbled, cleaning off his face himself. She paused. Well, this might be a good opportunity for a test, she smirked.

"Nah," she smiled, "Just leave it. Let's enjoy our champagne first." As if intentionally going along with her plan, a group of young ladies in short skirts had just walked by, supposably returning from a tennis tournament. She sighed, watching her husband almost being hypnotized as he wished for a warm, afternoon breeze.

"A-ahem, uh, I'm going to go get the Italian bread from the basket. It goes great with the beer," he stood up and promptly headed for the picnic basket. Eri looked at her finger as she whirled around her glass of champagne. Maybe it was better off gone, she sighed.

After all, the liveliness of the air would never be there again between him and her, and Eri doubted that there would be ever a time when he chose her over another woman. The ring wasn't quite worth finding anyhow, she agreed.

That man's taking awfully long, Eri narrowed her eyes, feeling ignored.

She spun around, "Hey, Ko-" Her mouth was left open as she noticed what her husband was doing.

"Women," he huffed under his breath, not noticing how his wife was gaping curiously at what he was doing. He was looking for something, she noted, and apparently not the Italian bread.

No, he was going through the grass, splitting and searching between patches and patches of green. A satisfied expression crossed his face when Eri saw that he had something shiny in his palm.

Kogoro stood up, and was about to proudly march back to their picnic site when he noticed Eri staring strangely at him. He, for once, looked flustered.

"Uh, I j-just," he stuttered as he met his wife's gaze. "Ack, shoot!" he dropped the ring, Eri chuckled as her husband once again started hunting for it on the ground, almost like a dog pawing up dirt. To that sight, she couldn't help but laugh out merrily again, as if they were still as young and happy as they had been so many years ago.

In the end, Eri knew. She shouldn't had doubted their relationship, since after all it _was_ Kogoro, no matter how many years passed.

That day, Kisaki Eri was adamant that she and Mouri Kogoro's relationship would always remain as close as green grass. Even if one day the plants become divided by hands of others, they would always return to each other in a stubborn manner, never to be pried apart.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the fourth addition to my multi chap fanfic~ Actually, this wasn't one of my very favorites and it took a while before I could smooth the sentences out, but Eri and Kogoro were one of my most beloved couples from DC/CC (well every couple in there is my fav, XD)

And of course, this being one of my suckish chapters, I hope that I can receive some reviews that will help fix some things in this chap, like OOCness sentence structure, etc.

Last but not least, here's the spoiler for the next chap~ It's not a common pairing to write about, but it is canon, so I felt like including it! Chapter 5: Blue Couple: Ran's ever so perky best friend and the legendary 'Prince of Kicks'~~ (yes, I know I sound weird, but oh well, I just adore this couple!)


	5. Blue

Colors of the Rainbow

Oh geezzz! How long have I been putting this fic down for? Ugh, I'm SO sorry to anyone who've been waiting for the next chapter of this story!

. Anyhow... please forgive my absence these past months! I promise I'll post the rest of this fic up quicklier next time!

Please review!

**Color: Blue**

**Pairing: SonokoxMakoto**

* * *

"Wah, nothing's like the beach, right?" Sonoko giggled, looking at her friends as they say together atop the soft sand. This was Sonoko's free time, when she wasn't too busy with school and shopping.

Ah, that boy looked so hot! Sonoko's mind wandered off, staying here and there at different places. After all, she was Sonoko, and Sonoko could never find the total devotion towards a single person like her friend, Ran.

"Hmm... Hey, Sonoko? Who do you think is that boy over there?" she heard Suiko murmur, and looked to where she pointed.

There, riding on top of the waves, was a boy so tanned in skin and so matching on the waters that Sonoko would had been cheering for the stranger right then if there was a competition.

"Aww!" Sonoko whined, "Such a shame, why did he have to wear his glasses now? What do you think his eyes will look like, Suiko?" Her brown eyes had already been so captivated by the surfer that, by the time Suiko responded, she was far into her fairytale to hear anyhow. He looks a bit more mature than all the rest of the boys, Sonoko noted with her fine vision, and _much_ more muscular.

"Sonoko?" Suiko asked, then continued in a much more mischievous voice, "You seem so interested in him, Sonoko. Go and ask what school is he from!"

Being Sonoko, she accepted the offer, "Why not? Wanna come, Suiko?"

"Nah, I'll just watch from here," she giggled.

"Hmff," she shrugged, "Fine, but take lots of pictures for me, alright? I'm going to go back and show Ran how many other boys there are in this world that she can have as a boyfriend, not just that Shinichi idiot."

With that, Sonoko Suzuki marched over to the surfer, but definitely not without flirting with others for a bit while on the way. Her pink and white bikini danced under the sun as she boldly approached the man.

"Hi! My name's Sonoko!" she smiled, eyes twinkling as she attempted to be like one of those heroines sending silent yet seductive messages in a romance movie, "I think I've seen you before, haven't I? What's your name?" Wow, that was one of the worst ideas Sonoko came up with that day, she silently sighed to herself. Oh well, as long as she learn form her mistakes and not show them in front of, say, Kaito Kid, then she was fine.

To her surprise, the man didn't say anything, but instead leaned in to examine her. Huh? Sonoko blushed, and wondered for a moment if he had even heard her speak.

"A-ano," she stuttered, "Is there something on my face?" Geez, and she was so sure that she wiped all the ice cream off her lips before she arrived! The man retreated, through there was a frown atop his lips. Then, much to Sonoko's anticipation, he took off his sunglasses.

"Sonoko?" a familiar voice, as well as a familiar face, appeared before Sonoko.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, "M-m-makoto-san! You're back!" And of course, Suiko picked that moment to shout at her.

"Hey! Sonokooo, you know him?" she yelled. She'll have to go back and ask where Suiko got such hearings from.

"A-ah, uh," she wished that she could've just dug a sandhole in the ground right there. However, regaining her composure and confidence, she cried back, "Y-yeah!" Looking back, she cringed a bit as Makoto stared at her, expectant. "Let's... go on a walk, kay?" she murmured, and veered off down the beach.

"So," Makoto began, "I came back for just this week and the first thing I see is you flirting with a bunch of guys in a bikini?" Oh, right, she sighed, He saw that.

"W-well, you could've told me that you were coming back!" she defended herself, "And you had the free time to surf and no free time to call me?"

"A-ah, that was because...," Sonoko watched with wonder as her boyfriend's face lit up red like a lantern. "I, uh, was going to surprise you tonight...," he finally finished his sentence, leaving Sonoko with much amazement.

"Really?" she beamed.

"Yeah, but since we're here, guess there's no surprise, now is there?" he chuckled. Then, turning around, he regained his stern composure, "Back to the topic. Didn't I tell you not to dress like this anymore?"

"Well," she replied innocently, "We're at a beach, aren't we? Besides, you look pretty hot from far away, too." The words slipped out of her mouth unknowingly, almost absentmindedly, in fact. "Ah, um, I..." Oh, what was the point, she sighed to herself; she had already embarrassed herself enough in front of Makoto-san.

"Oh," Sonoko looked again at Makoto-san's blushing face. "Still, d-don't dress like that next time I see you, alright?" She laughed.

"Hmm," she giggled, "That depends on you, Makoto-san. I'm always like this; you'll have to do something about it yourself if you don't want see me flirting with other boys!" That sentence of hers led to a whole half hour of Makoto chasing Sonoko down the beach, where water splattered against water to raise small waves in the glimmering ocean.

In the end, Sonoko was Sonoko. She was like the blue ripples that rose constantly atop the still waters. Perhaps Makoto-san would never see a day when she wasn't flirting with others, because an ocean's wavering waves would never settle its movements.

Maybe, he would have to hold Sonoko in his heart as tightly as he could, because only in an earnest heart's depth could there be found a becalming blue.

* * *

A/N: Wheww, finally done checking it over! . I still can't believe I had let this sit in my folders for this long!

Alright, just another small announcement, I've pretty much finished the rough drafts for the rest of the two chapters after this one~~ Thanks to all my readers who gave me pairing ideas for this fic~ (guess I should save the rest of the thank-yous for the last chapter, lol)

Kay, now for the mini spoiler of Chapter six, Purple, I'll be featuring two special guests from Magic Kaito~ ^.^ think that's all the clues necessary, eh?

Lastly, please review~ flames are accepted, since I feel I'm in need of A LOT of criticizing for this fic! .


	6. Indigo

Colors of the Rainbow

Hi, this is Hoshi Sukai~ (yes, along with the 6th installation to her multi chap fic ^.^)

Phew, finally found some time between unpacking cases and fixing jet lags to submit this chapter (even though it's eleven at night right now...)

Anyhow, I'll stop wasting time now, enjoy and please review~ (p.s. I set a personal goal for myself to reach 20 reviews on this fic by this chapter, hope it's not too high)

**Color: Indigo**

**Pairing: KaitoxAoko**

* * *

"Hey! Kaito, you're late!" Aoko Nakamori left her sixth voice-mail of that hour to the unanswering Kaito Kuroba. Ugh, baka, where was he?

Tonight there was going to be a party at Reika-chan's house, and though that magic freak had told her at school that he was going to give her a ride, there was little she could find by her house at that moment but a few crickets hopping along their way.

If only Dad doesn't have a Kid heist to attend to tonight, she sighed with a frown, then maybe she wouldn't be so late to the party after all. Then again, it wasn't as if she could tell that Phantom Thief Kid face to face how to organize his agenda more conveniently.

"Hmff, I don't need that idiot," she glared again at her high heels. Whatever, she could just take them off and run to Reika-chan's house. But then, that seems like something only Kaito would do, she frowned. "Baka, where are you, Kaito?"

As if answering her calls, a flock of white doves exploded around her, leaving Aoko helplessly stunned as she saw feathers flying all around her. Then, like magic, she was suddenly in the air.

"W-what?" Aoko, eyes frightened, struggled against whatever was lifting her up. Apparently, it wasn't the smartest thing she had done that day, next to trusting Kaito to pick her up. The little balance that was found became lost to the evening sky, and Aoko suddenly found herself caught in a pair of white-sleeved arms.

"We're flying at half the height of the Tokyo Tower, miss," a voice chuckled from behind her ear, "I don't think it's very wise to move at this altitude." Turning her head as slowly and as steadily as she could, she came face to face, or rather nose to nose, with the most famous thief of the century.

"K-k-kid!" She cried, shivering at the small length of their proximity. What was he doing, she thought furiously, more importantly, how was he able to just fly like this without wings or anything of the sort?

"At your service," he smirked, at least Aoko think he did. It was hard to tell from behind the eyepiece and the hat. Faintly, she caught sight of something white atop of him. So it was the hand glider attached to his back, she noted.

"Let me down!" she glared at him, "Aren't you supposed to be at a heist today anyhow?"

"I've got spare time on my hands," he shrugged indifferently, still with the same mysterious smile Aoko saw him carry, "And of course, seeing a girl out on the streets at this time must mean that she's waiting for a ride, correct?"

"A ride," she repeated, and continued after a pause, "is meant to be on the ground, Kaito Kid."

"But this is fun, isn't it?" he laughed, "By the way, any particular place in mind?"

She looked at him like he was insane, "Can you even control this thing?"

"Of course," he took it as almost an offending statement, "I've steered it on a bunch of heists already, Aoko."

"H-how did you know my name?" she gawked, eyes wide.

"It's magic, silly," he smirked, "And if I'm not wrong, then you must be heading to Reika-chan's house, eh?"

"Y-yeah," she replied, breathless. In a way, he almost reminded her of a particular Kaito that forgot their agreement. He even sounded a little like him, she frowned as she listened to his voice up close.

"Let's see, Reika-chan's house is..."a soft mutter emitted from Kid, confusing Aoko even more than usual. To know where everyone lived around here, what a stalker, she pouted. "Ah, there it is!"

Almost like a lighting had struck the glider, they began to fall at incredulous speed, and if Aoko had not noticed the reckless smile that Kid wore, she would've actually believed that they were going to die. Still, it was against her will not to scream, so she shut her eyes tight and did just that, until she was suddenly muffled by the thief yet again.

"Well, there you go," he chucked, "Safe and sound." Aoko opened her eyes just the tiniest bit as the white gloves drew away from her mouth. They were already there, she noticed with amazement, and she was just standing a few yards away from the house itself.

"Wait, Ki-" Aoko blinked as she found herself talking to the night air. He was already gone, but, from afar, Aoko could still catch a faint white spot soaring in a sky of dark indigo.

Indigo, to Aoko at that moment, seemed like more than the sky itself. No, it seemed like that boy that just dropped her off. He was mysterious, and almost undecipherable, like the murky depths of a quiet, night sky.

From then on, Aoko Nakamori would always look up at the evening sky once in a while.

Then, from where she would be standing, she would try and look through the indigo haze that covered up the shining stars above, just like how she would attempt to figure out every trick that Kaito Kid had up his sleeves.

* * *

So, how was it? Bearable? I apologize beforehand for any OOCness or plot mistakes since I'm not very familiar with those two yet. Still, I hope it was okay, since this couple is almost parallel to my most beloved DC/CC pair: ShinxRan~

**A/N:** Right now, I'm caught between two ideas. Iistheawsome suggested adding an extra chapter on **_Conan_** and **_Ai_**, although my rough draft for ch 7 (which will be purple featuring our Osaka couple Heiji and Hazuha ^^) is already done. So far, I haven't had much ideas, but it does get me excited to do a chapter on those two! Basically, I'm not quite sure on whether or not to add an extra chapter.

If you will like to share your points with this topic, please comment on the ConAi chapter's addition in your reviews~~


	7. Purple

Colors of the Rainbow

Oh geez, this was supposed to be uploaded a longggg time ago! Really sorry for the wait, guys!

On the good side, it turned out to be a pretty long one, compared to all the other ones! Read and Enjoy~

**Color: Purple  
**

**Pairing: HeijixKazuha**

**

* * *

**

"Isn't he curious at all though?" Kazuha sighed, her eyes flicking depressingly from one side of the chattering classroom to another. More importantly, she, being seated at the back of the room, was glancing between the pile of colorful flowers on her desk to the other oblivious boy who was grinning and laughing by the chalkboard during the break.

Unnoticed by Hattori Heiji, there had been a bundle of roses and a sealed letter atop her desk since she entered the classroom. Not one of her friends, who so eagerly pressed for details, knew the sender of such an embarrassing gift. Even some of the boys were smirking and expecting a reaction from her, but not HIM.

"Hey, aren't you gonna open your first love letter since preschool, Kazuha?" a boy snickered from the background.

"Oh really?" her eyes, though glued to Heiji's back, immediately shifted to glare at the speaker, "Well, I'll give you the first hospital visit since you were born, idiot!" With no teacher in sight, a broom was grabbed from against the wall and ruthlessly smacked on the poor boy who failed to realize until he was seeing stars in his eyes.

"Ah, you're being too harsh on him, Kazuha chan," her friend giggled, "He has a point. It's practically clear to the school that you'd be Mrs. Hattori in just a few years. No wonder people don't send you letters like that."

"Baka, what are you saying?" she frowned, though the faint colors of scarlet was clear on her cheeks. Whatever, she muttered to herself as the bell rang and everyone ran for their seats, she'd open it, and see just what the business was with the roses.

To: my dear T.K.

Ever since the beginning of the year seven months ago, I've been enchanted by you, my dear classmate. After such a long time, I've decided to make my feelings known to you. Thirteen roses, my dear T.K.. I'll love you til the last one dies. Today, after school, if you're willing to meet me, please wait inside the school greenhouse.

From: secret admirer

Oh god, she was getting goosebumps! Flipping through the red flowers, she wasn't surprised to see that there was a fake one, most likely bought from the student store across the hall. Thirteen roses, wow that was old, she groaned. She couldn't wait to show Heiji this pitiful attempt at wooing her through a love letter...

Wait, how did Heiji get into this, she blushed scarlet. But, she was rather curious on seeing his reply. Hmm, She'd bring it with her to lunch, and maybe catch a comment from him, Kazuha frowned. Not that she cared much about him anyhow. She's just curious... Ya, that's it, nothing involv-

"Toyama! Is calling you five times enough to get you out of daydreaming? Question twenty eight, Miss Toyama, or are you not even on the same page with us?"

God, her Math teacher had voice if nothing else. She huffed quietly, and tried to ignore a smirk from a particular detective as she scrambled through the pages of her book, concealing the bundle of roses behind her chair.

"...So?" Heiji asked boredly as Kazuha waved the roses around like a gold metal before his eyes, "A boy gave you a love letter and a bunch of flowers, what about it?"

"Ugh, aren't you curious about it?" She groaned, then muttered to herself, "Or did you already figure out who sent it, you baka detective."

"Pretty much," Heiji shrugged, apparently hearing her and taking her words seriously, "Judging on the technique, and the phrasing in the letter, I'd say that it probab-"

"Shush! Don't spoil it , will you?"

"So you're meeting him then?" a perk of interest, though she couldn't quite categorize it as jealousy. Wait... jealousy? Was the wasabi in her bento getting to her head?

"Yeah... I'll meet him."

"Hmm, you know, I'm surprised that any boy would actually be interested in you, Kazuha," Heiji chuckled, "With you temper, I think he's be even scared to kiss you on a date." Last straw... "H-hey! Gimme back the bento box!"

"What? You'd think I'd share sushi with you after you said that, idiot? Go and freeload off of someone else's lunch," she fumed, turning around to march off into the distance.

Geez, did he have to say that? Whatever, Kazuha rolled her eyes, the fact that someone did send her roses and a letter proved him wrong. Besides, he's just jealous, that stupid detective.

Jealous? Ugh, it had to be the wasabi!

After school, Kazuha stole one more look at Hattori Heiji, who was busy talking himself away with a swarm of girls, before marching to the greenhouse, eyes ablaze. Idiot, idiot, idiot! Whatever, she'd show him.

It seemed that she arrived early, seeing that there was no one amongst the flowers and leaves of Osaka High. Oh well, she sighed as she walked between the grapes and tulips, holding the bundle of roses and the letter close to her. Wow, she'd been so rash! Now that her admirer was almost arriving, Kazuha was somewhat regretting her decision. What would happen if he asked her into a relationship? What would Heiji say?

Gah! What's with Heiji in her head all the time, Kazuha huffed, shaking the thought away. She suddenly stilled, listening to the soft footsteps from behind the lush grapevines. Shoot, she'd better reject him before it get's complicated, Kazuha decided.

"T-Toyama?" a voice, not too familiar but still recognizable, appeared as a boy sunk into her vision. Wow, what happened to 'my dear T.K.'?

"You invited me, didn't you? Stop acting like a wimp, Yoshida-san!" Kazuha was a bit surprised that it was him, but then, anything could happen in high school, right? "Yoshida-san, I came here to tell you that... I can't return your feelings,"she went on, a but timid.

"H-huh?"

"About what you said in the letter... even though you've admired me since... a while ago, I can't accept your feelings." There, she said it! Now, all she had to do was watch his expression. Which, strangely, didn't look anywhere close to depression...

"Whew, that's great!" Yoshida-san replied, almost too happy to be acceptable. Huh? "Sorry, think I got the wrong person, Toyama. I was really scared that you'd actually be interested in me when I saw you. Uh, but isn't Tanosoko Kaya in your class? Must have gotten the wrong seat, eh?"

W...what?

"Um, yeah, can I have the letter back? Um, keep the roses, as an apology. Sorry, wow, this is embarrassing," he grinned sheepishly, oblivious to her gaping expression, "Oh, I'd better go now, I think I heard someone call me. Bye, Toyama."

The boy left her, Toyama Kazuha, solidly frozen to the dirt-paved ground of the Osaka high Greenhouse.

Outside, she heard faint whisperings, "Oh god, I can't believe I invited that tomboy! Gah, what a idiot, though? Did she think that I'd actually feel that way to her? Ha ha, I feel bad for Kaya. Better get the right seat next time..."

Behind the flowers and leaves and scents and faint sunlight, Toyama Kazuha was crying softly behind the tall branches of a grown fruit tree. Why? She... she embarressed herself more than she'd ever do in a hundred years! God, what the heck was wrong with her?

Stupid Yoshida... he had a point. Ha, who'd ask a person like her to be their girlfriend? No, boys are pretty much scared of her. And... god, she lost to someone like Tanosoko Kaya? She'd seen her jut this morning, swirling around Heiji like nobody's business.

Heiji... Was he really so right on the mark? Would a boy be scared to even kiss her on a date? Idiot, she was a idiot, Kazuha groaned to herself as she buried herself in her arms and crouched down by the grapes, hand still full of teasing, red roses. Out of embarrassment and tears, she hardened her grip on the flowers, who, in turn, gave her plenty of thorns to account for on her soft skin.

"O-ouch," she watched blood dribble down her wrist, then to the greenhouse ground.

It was then that a voice, the one she'd been hoping for all along, spoke, "Kazuha!"

"H-heiji..." she looked up, eyes swollen and the image of him blurred by fountains of salty tears.

"Kazuha, you hand," he knelt and, to her surprise, began working on the mess of broken skin and crumbling petals with a prepared first aid kit.

"H-how did you know..."

"You were going to prickle yourself anyhow, seeing that you're walking around all day gripping a bundle of roses," he rolled his eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Kazuha spoke up in a hoarse, hiccuped voice, "Heiji... I r-really do scare boys away... d-don't I?"

"Hmff, of course you do," he laughed. Then, noticing that she instantly turned solemn once more, he sighed.

"Hold on," he frowned, the turned. He's going to leave her too? Kazuha absentmindedly clung onto his sleeve with a half-bandaged hand.

"Idiot! You'd open the wounds!" the detective scolded her, though his eyes were tender, "Wait for me, alright?" Slowly, the hand slipped down to rest upon the ground.

Heiji didn't have to walk far, apparently. It was spring, so what he picked from the gardens and what he presented to Kazuha was easy to find.

"Here," he handed it to her uninjured hand.

"Orchids?" the purple petals held dew from the damp greenhouse even during the hottest time of day.

"They're better than any stupid roses that Yoshida baka will give you," he looked a bit red, "Listen, Kazuha, 'cause I'm not repeating. You... the orchids stand for prized royalty and luxury, right? You'd always... be my orchid."

"Heiji..." she gasped, tears forgotten. The two were quiet for a moment, and just as Heiji began to bandage her wound again, Kazuha buffed up her courage and told him through a soft voice and a blush, "I... I like the orchids more. Thanks, Heiji."

The dark-skinned boy hadn't replied, but the gentle grin of his expression was clear enough to tell Kazuha that he was glad to hear such words from his flower. The orchids in her hand were purple. And of course, purple stood for something alike of richness and similar to a royal princess in medieval times. She'd be his orchid, no matter what others say, his purple flower that he'd never let go of. And... as a personal thought, Kazuha would like to think...

that such a precious flower would always bloom, just like their love under the petals of a violet, spring orchid.

* * *

Hopefully, this is worthy to be the last addition to the Seven Colors of the Rainbow~ Well, second to last, I guess, since I'm deciding to add a ConanxAi special chapter to this fanfic! (once I get my ideas down, I mean..)

**A/N**: Anyhow, I want to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Yes, yes, I probably should wait until the ConAi chapter is added, but I really want to thank you guys for reading through my work and commenting! **x.S T R E A K Z.x, Detective Reivil, SakuraS41, and the many others that read my fic,** thank you for all your support! I have to admit, most of my inspiration came from you guys as I was writing this fanfic!

Last but not least, please review! (and check out my Conan Ai chapter, once it's done! ^.^)


End file.
